


Buffed Cobalt

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nail Polish, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira noticed from the start that Yusuke had very nice nails





	Buffed Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> My enabler gave me this idea and I just couldn't leave it alone. And i'm coming back to this. Give me these darlings doing each other's nails on rainy afternoons k thx
> 
> To my daring enabler S. I love you lol

Akira was actually impressed Yusuke had come in the short time since he had given him the nail kit as a gift. Akira had noticed from the very beginning that Yusuke had not just nice hands but nice nails. There had not been any time to really question Yusuke about them.

The getting Yusuke to trust them thing, the Madarame thing. They had been busy. All of them had been busy so Akira had done a lot of watching but he had not had the time to do a lot of asking. Just watching and guessing. What he did know was that whatever Yusuke had for his hobby it obviously was not enough.

Akira had seen the small bottles tucked away along with the brushes that time they had come over lying about the whole Ann modelling thing. Not exactly the thing to be focusing on at that particular time but it had stuck with him.

The clear polish on Yusuke’s nails had stuck out to him when Yusuke had angrily grabbed at his hand. Akira had been struck by it. When he had been looking around he had seen the various colours but they had been tucked away almost out of sight.

Yusuke not wearing them at the time. That had caught his attention, with Madarame Akira had wondered if that part of Yusuke was stifled. He would have been able to understand if it had been. Madarame seemed like the type to talk about painting of nails being a waste of time.

But that thought had been enough for him. He had been given hope because if Yusuke hid and did this. He had to have at least a spark of rebellion inside of himself. that had been more than enough for Akira to cling to and it turned out in the end he was right.

Yusuke had exploded into their world and he had been so gorgeous. Akira had been grinning the entire time and while he had not forgotten about the nails, well they had other things to worry about. Like Madarame and not having the police called on them.

But then finally all of that was over and finished with and all of them began to get a little personal. Akira found himself talking about himself, really talking about himself for the first time in ages. everyone ended up speaking about themselves it had been nice to really hear about Ann and Ryuji that way. To hear Morgana and Yusuke sit down and talk about themselves.

It had been an eye opener and he had felt so much closer to them then. So when it was finally just himself and Yusuke Akira had gotten around to asking about the nail thing.

Yusuke had been startled about him noticing. He had covered his hand so fast that Akira’s heart had clenched. But that was only until Yusuke had begun to speak. The more Akira listened the more relaxed Yusuke’s profile became until he was smiling as he spoke about it all.

Akira had felt justified in bringing out his gift then. Hearing Yusuke talk about painting and art like that. The way he spoke about just the simple things about nails had made him want to hear more and see more.

Akira had wanted to grow closer to Yusuke, see him grow. Hear more about him and see the things he would do. That was why he had bought him the nail kit. Akira had wanted to not just make him happy, the nail kit was Akira’s way of saying that he was on Yusuke’s side. That he would support him always no matter what. luckily Yusuke had understood that.

X

Still, Yusuke had gotten really good with the kit that Akira had bought. He had stood in the mall debating what to buy when he had the time. Ignoring Morgana’s mutters in his ear the entire time. He had expected to see Yusuke with some elegant nails and he was never denied that.

In fact, it felt as though every time that Akira saw him he saw different nails on Yusuke. Akira had bought Yusuke the colours that he liked hoping the other boy would use them but either Ann was being sneaky behind his back or Yusuke had a bigger stash than Akira had thought.

But who really cared? Yusuke was perfect at this, not just perfect but so attentive. He worked so beautifully and so quickly with not just his own hands but Akira’s.

The attention to detail. He made it quick and painless and the colour choices. His talent with it. He was a talented artist in so many ways.

Akira peered at the stars twinkling at him on his hand. He had told Yusuke that something a little dark and mysterious was fine but this was becoming so extravagant that he was worried a little about maintenance.

Hell, Akira was wondering why he had not grown his own nails out just a little more as Yusuke worked on finishing up. his nails looks like a liquid galaxy and he had no idea how he was supposed to look away from them. He was going to be in class gawking at his own hand. And thinking of Yusuke of course.

“Don’t move.” Yusuke said as he shifted on his seat. He gently placed Akira’s hand back onto the table between them. “Try not to move them for a little bit longer.” He grabbed the dark blue nail polish bottle and gave it a firm shake. “I’ll work on my own.”

Akira smiled at Yusuke before he glanced around the empty café. Having Yusuke over after the café closed was just so wonderful. Even when most of their meets ended with either Yusuke doing his nails or Yusuke talking to him about nails and trying to teach Akira how to do them. Gods he was so damn pretty, inside and out. Akira loved him.

“Akira.” Yusuke’s tone was amused. “Are you going to stare at me the entire time?”

“I really can’t help it.” Akira laughed. “You’re just so beautiful and amazing. You’re so talented. Every time I see you up close I just want to.” He glanced at his nails. “Do something that I can’t until these dry off.”

Yusuke’s laugh was warm and spread over the entire room. “In that case how about you carefully help me do this?” He handed Akira the bottle. “Small firm strokes.”

“I could make a joke about that you know.” Akira felt his mouth twitching as he fought back his laughter. “But I won’t. Because I’m not Ryuji and I want to show you that I can do a smooth coating this time.” Yusuke smiled at him and Akira felt his heart and body warm. “But one day I want to do a sunset on your nails.” He said softly.

 


End file.
